


Bad Blood

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Blood, No Ship, Songfic, goblet of fire - Freeform, harry and ron - Freeform, plain old frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Songfic one-shot based off of the whole Harry and Ron spat in GoF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love**

**So take a look what you've done**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Hey**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Hey**

Harry leaned against the wall in the courtyard, his arms tight across his chest. 

Stupid Ron. Stupid, stupid Ron. As if he'd even enter his name in the Tournament. 

The Tournament was stupid. Ron was stupid. Everything was stupid. 

Why in the hell would Harry enter on purpose? He wasn't known to break the rules. 

Much. 

Especially since it was such an important one.

**Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted**

**Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted**

**Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe**

**And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me**

**Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I**

Ron was Harry's best friend. How could Ron even do something like this? 

Harry looked up to see Hermione get up from a bench across the courtyard, close her book, and walk towards him. 

Great. She was going to try and convince him to talk to Ron again. As if. 

It was Ron's fault that they weren't talking. Harry wasn't going to make the first move.

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love**

**So take a look what you've done'**

**Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Hey**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Hey**

"Harry-" Hermione started to say, but Harry put his hand up. 

"Don't try and get Ron and I to be friends again, because it's not going to happen. It's his fault. I can't even believe he would think that I entered that dangerous thing on purpose. That arsehole..." he said, muttering the last part to himself. 

Hermione sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "You two can't keep fighting forever." 

"Sure we can." Harry countered. "I don't need him." 

"Don't say that!" Hermione said. "He's your best friend! Oh! Here he comes now!"

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love**

**So take a look what you've done**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Hey**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Hey**

Harry looked over at the walkway. Sure enough, Ron was walking by himself across the courtyard, probably trying to get to class. 

"Ron!" Hermione called, smiling. Perhaps this could fix the broken friendship. 

"Hey Hermione." Ron said, coming over. "What's u-" 

Then he saw Harry, and his eyes narrowed. 

Hermione saw this and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, please don't let this continue. You should apologize and stop-" 

"No. Why should I apologize? Potter over there is the one who started it by being a horrible friend and not even telling me that he entered. If anything, he should be the one apologizing and not making up a story about how he didn't enter just to save his own bloody skin!" 

That was the last straw. Harry snapped. 

"I didn't enter, you git!" he shouted. "Maybe you're too thickheaded to see that! It wouldn't be the first time." 

Ron whipped around with a snarl. "Watch it. And what do you mean that it's not the first time? Are you calling me stupid?" 

Harry smirked. "Maybe I am. At least I'm telling the truth this time. According to you, I'm such a liar."

**Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**

**You say sorry just for show**

**If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)**

**Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)**

**You say sorry just for show (hey)**

**If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)**

**Mhmmm**

**If you love like that blood runs cold**

"Please don't do this!" Hermione pleaded, her eyes wide and scared. 

In a moment, Ron had Harry pinned against the wall. 

He had the size advantage, Harry realized. Compared to Ron, Harry was a stick. 

"You are a liar!" Ron roared. "Making up stories, that's how you are. You constantly do it about You-Know-Who." 

"I do not!" Harry screeched, managing to tackle Ron to the ground. 

He threw a punch, hitting Ron in the nose. 

Hermione gasped. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, her hand to her mouth.

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love (mad love)**

**So take a look what you've done**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Hey**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we got bad blood(Hey)**

Ron gave a whimper of pain. Then he aimed a punch at Harry's mouth, breaking Harry's glasses in the process. 

Harry watched his glasses fall to the grass, shattering. Then he began to aim punches at every inch of Ron he could reach, blood dripping from his mouth. 

Ron countered them and threw in some of his own. 

"STOP!" Hermione screamed, trying to separate them. "Just stop it!"

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love**

**So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Hey**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Hey**

One of Harry's punches hit Hermione in the gut, and she fell over backwards. Ron and Harry stopped at once. 

"Hermione!" they yelled in unison. 

Harry knelt on Hermione's left, and Ron knelt on her right. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, squinting at her. 

Hermione nodded, panting. 

"Bit out...of breath..." she managed to say. 

Ron glared at Harry. 

"This is all your fault!" he said angrily. "You hit her! You git, I swear-" 

Harry cut him off. "It wasn't my fault! You're the one being an arse and fighting with me for no reason!" 

They were both on their feet, right in each other's faces. 

Then McGonagall came into the courtyard, her eyes wide. "What on earth- Potter! Weasley! I got a report from a student that there was a fight out here. I never expected- And what happened to Miss Granger?" 

Harry and Ron immediately backed away from each other, trying to stammer out an explanation. 

"It was an accident, Professor-" 

"We didn't mean to-" 

"Silence." McGonagall said, conjuring a stretcher and levitating Hermione onto it. "Both of you to the Hospital Wing. And you're both getting detention." 

Ron glared at Harry, and Harry met his gaze. 

"Great. Now we have a detention. Good going, Harry." Ron said. 

Harry rolled his eyes as they walked to the Hospital Wing. Stupid git. 


End file.
